Like Any Other Day
by LostAngel217
Summary: How sad the day was, they held no smile, and no love. The thoughts that would roam in their heads about there young friend no longer exsisted today, and maybe not for a while. She left to quickly, and it had to be on that day they all remembered to well.


**NOTE: I do not own Fruits Basket! And I wish I did.lol. Well, this isn't going to be a chapter story. I think. It just something that came to mind. I adore the show ever so much.I just thought about it. It came to mind that I should do a story like this. And it made me a little sad. I kept thinking about it. Wait, I'll keep it as just a singal story and nothing more.Hey! enough talking, I wanna start with this fic. Please Review!tear, tear**

**The Past Repeats One Last Time**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would have been like any other day in the Sohma house, but one thing was missing. That one thing that was missing, was Tohru Honda. A dear friend to all in the Sohma's. It could have been like any other day, if only they were not depressed with sadness in them all. It could have been like any other day if you didn't hear them crying. It would never be like any other day. They never thought it could happen. They didn't understand why or how it happened.

She always came to visit. She always came to make them smile. Even those who hardly smiled at all would always look forward to seeing her wonderful smile. She made everyone feel special. She was the light when she came to them all. She helped those with curse. She helped them make it threw the tough times. And when that curse was finally lifted, everything went in a new direction. Many of the Sohma's found love. And they even thanked her for changing their lives when it seemed it was falling to bits.

It happened to quickly. They learned minutes after it happened. They ran to the site where it happened. They saw the blood stains on the side walk. They saw skid marks on the street. They couldn't believe that this was all happining.

They always told her to be safe and to come to them safe. She had her job in the mornings and her classes in the afternoon. She would come visit shortly after her classes. And each time she left the house they always said to her "Be safe." and when she would call that she was coming over the head leader of the house would tell her," come to us safe." It wouldn't have hurt them if were to only say those words when she was coming for a vist. It was only those two sentences that they never said, and only because they forgot to do so. It could have changed that day.

She was heading toward the Sohma house for another one of her daily rutines. Nothing would stop her from seeing her dear friends. She always kept in contact with them. And she always made sure to bring cookies for the house. Everyone enjoyed the sweet cookies she brought. It brought happiness. And when she did arrive, she always made sure to say hello to the people who had taken her in when she got a fever, and when her tent or her ' castle ' as she would call it, came to nothing when a lideslide brought it down. And then she would go see the head leader of the clan. How happy everyone was to see her. Everything had changed when the curse was lifted. And it was all for the better of everyone in the hold of the curse. But that day was different. She was heading to the Sohma's. But it happened.

The call was given to them. It was a man saying if they knew a girl by the name of ' Tohru Honda'. The head of the Sohma house said yes. When he explained that she had been in an accident with a car, Akito, asked where it happened. The man explained where it happened. Akito hung up the phone and called to the main house's attention. And of course, Shigure was by her side. Shigure got a hold of Yuki and Kyo, Arisa and Hana. He explained what Akito told him. Yuki and Kyo rushed over right away. The rest of the friends of Tohru's were coming. When the house was together, they made their way down to the accident. The house stared at the spot. It was the very same spot where Tohru's mother had her accident. They couldn't believe what was happining.

They quickly made it to the hospital where she was being kept. They weren't allowing any visitors at the momen't,but would let them know when they were done. At that time, her two best friends came running in. They stared at the people who they knew were part of the house. Arisa was with Kureno and Hana arrived with Kazuma. They all waited in dread silence. After the an hour a nurse had finally appeared. She told them that she would allow all of them in the room. And that it was the request of the girl lying on the bed barely breathing.

The young girl on the bed started crying. She knew what was going to happen to her. She didn't mind, as long as her friends where beside her. Hana and Arisa knelt down to her bed side. They to were crying. They didn't know what to say. They held her hand in thier hands, and prayed. The rest of the Sohma's watched. They to had tears streaming down from their eyes. What a sad moment they were all in. What would they do if she left them all hanging? How would they survive without her? Those questions haunted them all.

Tohru let out a breath." I...just want...to thank you all...for being...my friends." She took another breath." I...love you all...very, very...m-much. Hana...Arisa...thank you...for always...being their for m-me. I...dont' know what I could've done...with out you...two." She took in one last breath." I-I...love...you...two...and mom would...be proud...of the three of...us..."She looked around the room and smiled.She slowly closed her eyes. A singal tear ran down her cheek.

Everyone looked at her. They weren't going to believe this. She wasn't gone, she couldn't be. Her two friends screamed her name and cried on her. They wouldn't hear of it. She was not gone from them all.

The day of the furneral, everything went by so slowly. The people got dressed, they waited for the clock to stike twelve, and they would be on their way to the grave yard. They heard the final words coming from the preacher spoke a pray for the young girl. Her two best friends spoke out some words for their dear friend. They weren't ready, but got up the courage to speak. After they spoke, everyone made their way to the coffin. They said final words of good bye. Kyo shouted how much he loved her, how he wanted to start a family with her. Hana and Arisa came up to Tohru. They stared at her and were hugging each other like they would always do with Tohru. It was just like before. Standing over the person the loved so much. If only it was a dream.

They looked to the other side, where her moms stone was. It's where she belonged. They belonged together, never to be seperated. Tears sreamed down their cheeks and landed softly on the dead girls body. They backed away from the cold metal coffin. Their eyes so sad. They lowered her body in the cold earth, where she will lie untill the end of time it's self. Their would be no way to see her agian in her form. Maybe if they were to look at a photo of her, but that was about it. But when that tear landed on her, it's seemed like she cried, she to must have been crying.

All day, they spent at her grave, all her friends. Even her family from her fathers side had came to say what they wanted, but left shortly after she was put down in the ground. It's not like they would have stopped them from leaving. But it didn't matter what they did. They didn't move. No one left. Once in a while you would hear a sniff or a small sob from one person or another. In their minds, they could still see her smiling, and laughing. The Sohma's had the dreadful sight of blood on the ground. It was around her body, they could tell. The red liquid was in a puddle.

It was truly hard to belive that she was gone from thier lives. It was not meant to happen. If only they could back in time and stop this from happining. If only something kept her from coming to the house. If only they said those words to her, then she would probaly still be alive. If they could only do something about it, none of this would have happened.

The sun was finally setting down. They were still at the grave. Flowers where around the grave stone. It was quiet. The birds had gone to roost. Fireflys were coming out for the night time dance they did every May. It was almost time to leave, but none were ready to go just yet. It was to soon for them. And none wanted to leave Torhu by herself in the cold ground. She would be alone with no one by her side to keep her warm, or make her smile with a silly joke. She wouldn't be their to make them smile or laugh. She woulsn't come to vist them anymore. She woudn't give them calls anymore, or even hear her voice. It wouldn't be the same.

Fianlly they decided to head home. Hana and Arisa had to be pulled away from their best friends grave by their loved ones. The tried to put up a fight, but failed with a slump to the ground crying. Crying out that Tohru would not be happy if she were left alone in the dark. It was hard on everyone who was watching the comotion going on. Knowing that they lost a dear freind that they had known for a very long time. A slap was heard. Blood dripped from Kureno's nose. Arisa had punched him. The two girls had hushed up. Arisa shook her head. Hana crawled next to her and gave her a hug.

At the Sohma house, everything was quiet. Not a noies was heard for a while. Yuki was on the floor crying, and Shigure was holding Akito. Kyo was in corner sulking. His eyes were puffy. Haru and Rin were leaning against eachother sad. The house was filled with depression. What house woudn't if some one you loved died?

Tohru had been everything to them. She had helped Akito, they became friends. She brought smiles to many people she never met. She gave good advice. She was considered a sister to some. She was a flower to others. She was a best friend to all who she was close to.

No one knew that she would watch over them forever, untill they come to meet her. She would always have a smile on her face. She was with her mother and father. She was in a better place. Nothing would be able to bring her down. She was always so cheerful. She was an amazing girl that came to the earth. It would make the girl sad if her friends were not happy. But in time they should understand that she wanted them to be happy, even after her death.

She should be remebered as someone who brought great things to the people around her. She should be remebered with the joy she brought to her friends. She should be remebered for a lot of things in life. Her time was not wasted, it was exactly her time to go. But, it could have been a true accident. But, you can never understand what was really going to happen. No mere person would be able to say, only the spirits knew the real truth. Even if no one understood, it was still an acciden't and couldn't be helped when it came.

Back to their homes,the Sohma's rested in thier rooms. Thinking about the time they had. Thinking all they had acomplished. Thinking how it felt to be freed at last after so many years. The departure of one person brought down alot. United they stood, but down by one they fell quickly. But soon they would once again rise, and be united once more. They should never feel bad for what happened to her. She knew that it would soon happen. She knew she would leave the living and go with the spirits that called to her. She was taken away from pain. No more suffering she would feel. Her heart was broken, and now it could be refilled. But yet, her heart was still down by a big piece. It couldn't be replaced. But someday it would. And that would come in time, and not to soon to say. Now, they rested in thier beds,and fall to sleep, knowing that it would not be the same.

The next morning was filled with sadness. They still felt the hurt from the passing of their dear friend. It could have been like anyother day. If only Tohru were alive to make it that way. It could have been like any other day, if only the funeral didn't happen. If only none of this happened, then it would have been like any other day. What was going to happen now? It wouldn't be the same. No cheerfull laugh, no sweet cookies, no silly story to be told. No Tohru calling and letting them know that she would be coming for a visit.

At the young girls apartment. Inside her room where she slept for the final time before her death. A picture. A picture of her mother was on her pillow. It told a story about that morning. The last morning Tohru would spend with her mother's picture. And it was almost like you could recall that morning.

_"OK, mom, I'm leaving now. Keep an eye on the house. I'll be back soon. Be safe. And I'll be heading over the the Sohma's after work and school, but I'll come bye to talk after school, promise. I love you, mom."_

Her ghost could almost appear out of nowhere, replaying that morning. And to keep repeating over and over, never allowing it to stop. But, it was just a simple flashback of the past. It wasn't real. Just like her death wasn't suppose to be real.

Down at the graveyard. By the grave stone that bared the name ' Tohru Honda' was a picture of her friends; Arisa, Hana and herself. Together. It was wrapped in plastic to be protected from rain and moist in the morning and at night. Flowers where still around the gravestone. And the words they had choosen for the gravestone were ingraved in the very middle:

Tohru Honda

Left this earth

May 1.

She was a

Loving friend.

She was a

Loving person.

She will be known

As a respectful

Girl, flower, princess,

And sister to those

Who knew her.But

Most of all, she

Would be part of

The Zodiac forever.

Standing by the gravestone, reading the inscrpiton were three lonely figures. One was a man, tall and slender. Very handsome. Across from him was a women with orange hair. She was young and beautiful. And inbetween both, was a young girl with brown hair holding thier hands. She was crying. She was so happy. Though she wished she could still be with her friends. Laughing and talking like any other day when she would visit them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, that took me awhile to do. I hope it came out great for those who are reading it? I worked really hard on it. It's a complete ONE SHOT! I started crying when I was doing it. I don't know what got over me to wright such a thing. But I just had to. Please Review!**


End file.
